Zack Binspin
Zack Binspin the Moptop Tweenybop is an ultra-rare Moshling in the RoxStars set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. Zack Binspin is a young gooperstar who always dreamed of being in the spotlight. Thanks to Simon Growl, this became a reality. Zack's debut was in Moptop Tweenybop (My Hair's Too Long). It was Zack's first song, which was later followed by Head Over Heels. Sweet Tooth impersonated Zack during the Moshi Fest, they made him ill using poisoned sweets and then performed in his place. Sweet Tooth dressed up as Zack before revealing his true self and then performed and hypnotised Moshlings watching. Songs *Moptop Tweenybop (My Hair's Too Long) *Head Over Heels *Chiller (Parody of Thriller, mentioned in the background of a comic in the 22nd Moshi Mag) Combination Biography Zack Binspin has dreamt of being a famous singer ever since he saw Screech McPiehole yelling on the'' Top of the Mops''. And now thanks to his high-troused mentor, Simon Growl, that dream is finally a reality. Zack used to sing backing vocals for one of Monstro City's biggest bin-bound singers but solo gooperstardom beckoned the second he was signed by Highpants Productions. I'm to old to get caught up in all of this Binspinmainia but I have to admit this Moptop Tweenybop writes some real toe-tappers. I might even take his CD on my next expedition. Habitat Zack comes from BrashCan Alley but hangs out at the Sandy Drain Hotel these days. Personality Cute, conceited, pitch-perfect. Likes Simon Growl and fishbone combs. Dislikes Rival bin-bound pop stars and clumsy Glumps. Character Encyclopedia Main Baby Zack first dreamed about becoming a famous singer while watching Screech McPiehole yelling on TV show "Top of the Mops." Little did Zack know that Simon Growl would soon discover him singing in his garbage bin in Brashcan Alley, and save him from impending garbage-dump doom! And now Moptop Tweenybop Binspin is a sensational gooperstar! Celebrity Mop-star When he's not on tour, cute but conceited Zack spends most of his time at the Sandy Drain Hotel, where he likes washing, conditioning, gooing and combining his fashionable hair. He also loves shouting, "Check out my lid!" to everyone he meets. Binspin Mania Simon Growl's Highpants Productions filed the music video for Zack's song, "Moptop Tweenybop (My Hair's Too Long)" in Brashcan Alley. The goopendous video launched Monstro City's Binspin Mania! Data File Moshling type: RoxStar Species: Moptop Tweenybop Habitat: Brashcan Alley and Sandy Drain Hotel Celebrity pal: Bobbi SingSong Notes *Big hair covering a big head! *Vain Zack loves to wear a t-shirt with his own name printed on it. *Pitch-perfect pop voice. Moshipedia Zack has dreamt of being a famous singer ever since he saw Screech McPiehole yelling on Top of the Mops. And now, thanks to his high-trousered mentor Simon Growl, that dream is finally a reality. Zack used to sing vocals for one of Monstro City's biggest bin-bound singers, but solo gooperstardom beckoned the second he was signed by HighPants Productions. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Zack has dreamt of being a famous singer ever since he saw Screech McPiehole yelling on Top of the Mops. And now, thanks to his high-trousered mentor Simon Growl, that dream is finally a reality. Zack used to sing vocals for one of Monstro City's biggest bin-bound singers, but solo gooperstardom beckoned the second he was signed by HighPants Productions. Zack comes from Brashcan Alley but hangs out at the Sandy Drain Hotel these days. }} Trivia *Zack owns a teddy bear which is very dear to him. He lost it during the events of Moptop Mischief and because of this, he could not perform. This is something true fans will know, as Captain Buck E. Barnacle cosplayed as Zack's teddy bear to attempt to get his attention. *Zack's mother was a hairbrush saleswoman. Gallery Zack 5.PNG Zack 7.PNG Zack 6.PNG Zack 1.PNG Zack 3.PNG Zack 4.PNG Zack 8.PNG Zack ;D.PNG Zack ;o.PNG Zack Both Eyes ;o.PNG Zack Mic Throw.PNG Zack Talking.PNG Ill Zack ZA 2.PNG ZA 4.PNG ZA 3.PNG ZA 6.PNG ZA 7.PNG Dance Game Zack Dance 1.PNG Zack Dance 2.PNG Zack Dance 3.PNG Zack Sad 2.PNG Zack Sad.PNG Sweet Tooth Zack STZ 1.PNG STZ 3.PNG Figures Zack Binspin figure normal.jpg Zack Binspin figure gold.png Collector card s4 zack binspin.png Countdown card s4 zack binspin.jpg Cards TC Zack Binspin series 3.png TC Zack Binspin series 4.png Top trump purple zack binspin.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Diggin' Ya Lingo MV DYL Tuning.png MV DYL Binspin.png MV DYL Got My Crew.png Artwork Zack.jpg|Artwork of Zack Binspin in his bin Zack_Guitar.png|Artwork of Zack playing the guitar. Zack Jump 2.PNG|Zack jumping Zack Jump.PNG|Zack jumping, again Other Zack Logo HQ.PNG|Zack's logo Zack Binspin - Valentine's Day Card.png|A Valentines card, featuring Zack Zack Binspin Music Rox Poster.png|The Zack Binspin Music Rox Poster Vday cards2 Zack Binspin.png|Printable Valentine Card from the Daily Growl, 2013 Issue 14 Zack Binspin CD.png Beloved Zack Binspin Poster.png Sweet Tooth VS Zack Binspin.png Zack binspin.png|As seen in Main Street Zack Autograph.png Zack but with long hair.png Zack Haircut.png Moptop Tweenybop Lyrics.jpg Category:RoxStars Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Celebrities Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Moshlings